memories of destiny
by shajira
Summary: They are sweet friends in the past…They are enemies in the present…They are to share the rest of their future together…Could destiny etch itself in their hearts? SxS & ExT
1. it's not fair

Memories of Destiny

By: Shajira

Summary:

They are _sweet friends_ in the past…They are _enemies_ in the present…They are to _share_ the rest of their future _together_…Could destiny etch itself in their hearts? SxS & ExT

Disclaimers: Do I still have to say it? I don't own CCS!...Yeah, that's pretty hard to say, ehehe

A/N: I know, I know…I still have my Because of You to write! Ehehehe, but the rain makes school life more boooooring that's why here's a fic that's been haunting me since yesterday….And to my dear dear dear reviewers and mare () and to you readers out dear, this is for all of you and hope you'd enjoy…

This is a treat from me for having such a high, as in oh my god _high_, grade in my worst subject….I think I'm dreaming…

--------OoO------- Chapter I: It's unfair

"Yo, Saks!" a 21-year-old violet-haired girl called outside her cousin's bedroom door.

"What?" a puzzled auburn-haired girl same as her age asked once the door opened.

"Uncle Clow and Auntie Yelan are downstairs!"

"Really? Are Touya and Fuutie _finally_ getting married?" Sakura shrieked with excitement.

"Oh, dear God…Sakura, you really want to get rid of your brother," Tomoyo exclaimed with a horrified giggle.

"Come on, Moyo, we both know that out of the four Li sisters, Fuutie's squeal is the best medicine to cure onii-chan's _Kaijuu Syndrome_."

Tomoyo laughed even more when she remembered the time Touya Kinomoto called Sakura a monster in front of Fuutie Li. Fuutie didn't like the way he called her _Kawaii Sakura_ a monster so she squealed…err, screamed at the top of her lungs that Sakura is too cute to be a monster. And Tomoyo was glad that she caught that on tape. Touya's expression was priceless.

"Oh, Saks, we should get down now. The _olds_ are talking about uncle Clow's only son and Auntie's son."

"You mean, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Shiefa's cousin and brother?"

"Yep, the ones whom we haven't ever met."

"Waii! What are we waiting for? Let's go, Moyo-chan!"

On Sakura's mark, the two girls raced downstairs to Fujitaka's study room.

Sakura Kinomoto, a gorgeous emerald-eyed beauty with silky waist line auburn hair is the 21-year old only daughter of archeologist Fujitaka Kinomoto and model Nadeshiko Kinomoto. The family owns the leading construction company in all of Japan and sponsors different archeological sites. The Hong Kong branch is currently handled by the eldest son, 26-year old Touya Kinomoto.

The _video camera addict _Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Sonomi Daidouji who owns a modeling company. She has a pair of sparkling amethyst eyes and shiny violet hair which she always puts up in pony tails and braids.

Nadeshiko and Sonomi are sisters making Sakura and Tomoyo _close_ cousins.

"Why didn't mom and dad tell us uncle and auntie are coming?"

"I think it's a surprise visit."

Sakura just nodded in understanding. Clow Reed Hiiragizawa is brother to Yelan who married the powerful business tycoon Xeon Li. Clow Reed and Yelan have been friends with Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Sonomi since childhood.

But the siblings moved to Hong Kong when Clow got married to his Chinese fiancée and was ordered by his father to take over the family business which is an advertising company. He has an only son who was away in England to study and live with his grandparents.

Yelan too got married soon after Fuji and Nad's wedding. She has four daughters who are quads namely Fanran, Feimiel, Fuutie and Shiefa. And an only son who is extremely close with Clow's son, making him decides to live and study in England too.

Up 'til now, Sakura and Tomoyo have _never_ met the two men who are always out of the country with their _expeditions_. The girls both think that those two spoiled wealthy bachelor's idea of having fun away from their hardworking parents is not a pleasant idea. That's why they didn't bother wasting their time finding information about those two.

"Wait up, Saks. They're in the study room," Tomoyo reminded when they reach the closed door of the study room.

"And that only means we're off limits!" Sakura _quietly _whined.

"What should we do now?"

Then in a matter of milliseconds, Sakura has that wicked grin on her face. No one would think that she is supposed to be an angel base on her expression.

"Oh, you naughty girl!" Tomoyo exclaimed riding along. They raced to the kitchen and entered the secret doorway just below the table of flowers. It led them to the small hole where they could listen to whatever the adults are talking about.

You guys are now probably wondering why such change of attitude and now obvious interest on the two guys they _don't_ like.

Well, a few days back, Sakura and Tomoyo learned that they would be meeting the two on Yelan and Xeon's 25th wedding anniversary and they want to know if they are _good boys_.

"Do you think our Tomoyo and Sakura would like to wed Eriol and Xiao Lang?" came Nadeshiko's question which froze Tomoyo and Sakura.

'Wed!' Sakura mouthed to Tomoyo whose eyes just widened in reaction.

"Oh, I bet they would. Eriol and Xiao Lang are two of the most handsome men there are. And Tomoyo and Sakura are both breathtakingly beautiful," Sonomi said in a dreamy voice. "They would make great couples!"

The men in the room laughed. "We can't wait to have grandchildren," Clow and Fujitaka stated at the same time.

"They would be the key in merging our companies," Yelan said.

"Then we'll arrange the children's weddings the soonest possible time," Fujitaka declared which earned the approval of the others.

"Oh Sonomi, Yelan, let's make the best weddings Japan and China would ever witness!" Nadeshiko said with excitement.

"Wedding gowns!" Sonomi's obvious statement.

"Wedding plans!" said Yelan.

Tomoyo and Sakura just shook their heads frantically in the entire conversation. They don't want to get married! Especially with those two!

"But whose gonna wed who?" Clow suddenly asked.

Silence filled the room. The only sound could be heard is the mad beating of our heroines' hearts.

"Well…Sakura is a sucker for mature men…"

"And my son is such a _glaring_ baby," Yelan dryly stated. "I wonder when Xiao Lang would grow up."

"Tomoyo is the sensible one. She might have the power to tame Xiao Lang."

"So, Sakura and Eriol, then Xiao Lang and Tomoyo?"

"Let's get out of here!" Tomoyo told Sakura and they quickly left, swearing to hell the idea of an arrange marriage.

-------Inside the room

"No, no, no…" Nadeshiko disagreed. "I like the idea of Sakura and Xiao Lang being together. Remember when they were three?"

With that, Yelan cheered up. "Oh, yes. We paired them up for the Halloween and they made such a cute pairing. And Xiao Lang is so protective of Sakura. He always stands up for her when scary looking guests come to approach them. He would always say that he would protect his cherry blossom from ugly looking monsters."

"And remember when my Tomoyo kissed Eriol's cheek?" Sonomi asked, laughing. "We caught that on tape along with his blushing!"

"And the two cried non stop when we separated them," Fujitaka added.

The adults all became nostalgic.

"And besides, I like Eriol's azure eyes!"

"And Xiao Lang's messy hair!"

"And Sakura's emerald eyes!"

"And Tomoyo's wonderful voice!"

"And---"

"Alright, alright! Sakura and Xiao Lang; Eriol and Tomoyo!" Clow announced just to cease the women's squeals.

"Geez…too much talking and squealing…no wonder where the girls got their high-pitched squeals," Fujitaka mumbled.

"And no wonder why the boys love to complain," Sonomi shot back.

-------OoO-------

"I can't believe they could do this to us!" Sakura exclaimed once inside her room.

"Arrange marriage? With those two!" Tomoyo seconded. "Nooo way!"

"Oh, Moyo, I don't want to get married…I want to fall in love!"

"Damn right. We don't love them…Heck, we don't even know them!"

Silence filled the room as tears fall from Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes. They don't want to accept the fact that the persons who mattered to them most are manipulating them…

It's unfair.

-------OoO-------

"Yo, Syaoran, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" the said chocolate brown-haired man asked his cousin without even bothering to raise his face. He is busy flipping the pages of a well-known magazine.

Eriol rolled his eyes while attempting to sip his tea. The two are currently in their private plane. They were from Paris and now they are heading to Japan. "Will you stop locating your next victim!"

Syaoran didn't even flinch. He just turned to Eriol with a bored look. His parents' anniversary is in two weeks and he hasn't found his date yet. No model in the magazine has caught his attention. "What news?"

"We're getting married."

-------OoO-------

Eow eow guyzzzzz! Ahehehe, liked it? I hope so!

Did I over exaggerate it? Or so out of character? But hey, it's a fanfic! Weeeh, I can't wait for Syao-kun's reaction!

Please please review…pwetty pwease?

And oh, thank you sooooo much for the reviews of Because of you, Forevermore and Midnight Wolf….Love what you did, arigatou! God bless and take care, guys….

Shaji

The witchie High Priestess, ahehe


	2. amethyst escape and azure meeting

Wehehehe, at last, here's the next chappie of Memories of Destiny. Especially dedicated to …dbzgtfan2004, animefreakkagome, sxsrulez, and sanzo girl!

-----OoO----

Chapter II: Amethyst Escape and Azure Meeting

-----OoO----

"We're getting married."

Eriol prepared himself for the explosion of the bomb.

Any moment now.

Just wait for his words to enter his cousin's thick head.

Wait a little longer.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1.75

1.5

1.25

1

0.75

0.5

0.25

0.00001…

"SAY WHAT!"

That's right. It finally struck him.

-----OoO-----

"Come, dearie."

Sakura and Tomoyo meekly walked toward their mothers and aunts. When they woke up this morning, they decided it would be best not to tell the adults what they overheard. They would let them explain themselves.

"What do you think of the idea spending our anniversary outside our countries?" Yelan asked them, a twinkle in her warm brown eyes.

"Hoe?"

Nadeshiko laughed good-naturedly. "Darling, your uncle and auntie have been planning on having an out of town celebration for years now. And they both agreed that it is now the best time to do that."

"And only family and close friends are invited," Sonomi added. "Well, some business associates are _sure_ to come, too. Knowing that the men would never forget them."

"Where to, auntie?" Tomoyo asked.

The three women shared identical smirks. Funny how it matches Xiao Lang's and Eriol's innocent mysterious smile.

----OoO----

"I am so not getting married. I swear!" Syaoran stated for the millionth time. Ever since the bomb exploded, he keeps on telling poor Eriol that he won't get married.

"Will you stop screaming like a girl! I don't want to be deaf ya know."

"I don't care. I just don't want to be tied down by some …some girl! And don't tell me you'll sacrifice your bachelorhood just for someone who'll nag you for the rest of your life."

"Hey, I didn't say anything like that," Eriol defended; a slight frown on his features. He, too, doesn't want to marry someone he doesn't even know.

Syaoran just growled. "That's why I am so not getting married. I swear!"

Eriol's head fell anime style. 'Here we go again,' he groaned. He looked outside the plane window. Any moment now they will land on Japan. They will land on the hands of their soon to be wives, well, not if they can do something about it…

-----OoO-----

"Can you believe them! They're pulling another stunt again!" Tomoyo exclaimed once inside the safety of Sakura's room. Lately, it's becoming their favorite place in the entire house…erm, mansion.

Sakura closed her eyes as she massages her temples. This whole thing is giving her headaches. "But at least we won't be meeting Xiao Lang and Eriol until the two weeks is over."

"That's the only good thing sending us over to a foreign country would do," Tomoyo, who finally calmed down, stated.

Sakura looked at her cousin intensely. Tomoyo stared at her, too. Then both said at the same time, "What should we do?"

Sakura groaned hearing Tomoyo's same statement. "Obviously, we have to find a way to prevent us from meeting them until we're ready. Who knows, they might come barging here demanding their _little_ wives-to-be."

"Oh, no! I don't want that to happen…" Tomoyo helplessly said.

"Same here, Moyo-chan. Ugh! I wish I could just escape from all these things!"

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly widened, then squeaked, "Sakura-chan!"

"What?"

"We will _escape_."

-----OoO-----

"Girls, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, someone could come with you."

"Mother, it's okay," Sakura said. Thomoyo and she decided that if they're going out of the country in two weeks, they might as well do it now. Without adult supervision, of course. "Some people would be nice enough to help us. And besides, you've already told us what to do."

"The caretaker of the beach house already knows you're coming. You are expected there tomorrow night or afternoon," Yelan told them.

"Alright, you take care, okay?" Sonomi reminded them. "We'll come there as soon as we've finish our unfinished business here."

The two nodded then kissed their aunts' and mothers' cheeks. They went to the awaiting car that would take them to the airport. "Good bye."

Sakura hurriedly fished out her phone when it started to ring. "Yes, Xan? She cheekily greeted. Xander Azawa is one of her closest male friends and whenever she hears the designated Eminem tones, she already knows it's him.

"Sakura! What is this? Are you really leaving?"

"Xan, there are so many things happening right now and I don't have the time to inform you. I'm sorry for not telling you."

She heard him sighed from the other line. "Alright, take care, okay? I will call you every free moment I have."

"Alright, thank you for understanding. You're the best. Bye."

"Bye. I'll miss you."

Sakura happily hung up and turned to Tomoyo. "Let me guess, Xander?"

Sakura laughed. Xander always calls her so there's no point at guessing and Tomoyo already knows that. "Yep."

-----OoO-----

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Eriol asked for the hundredth time. "We just got here in Japan and you wanted to fly to another country? Without the private plane?"

"Eriol…" Syaoran started as he gave the officer their tickets and passports. "Mother would know where we are if we'll use the private plane. It'll be safer the traditional way."

"Yeah, your traditional _expeditional_ way," Eriol muttered under his breath when his cousin was out of ear shot. Because of that, he didn't see someone---

Bam. Too late.

---

Tomoyo tightly closed her eyes. She knows that walking while thinking intensely is not a good idea. But she still did. And now, she was expecting to fall any moment.

But none came. Instead, she felt someone's arm snaking around her waist. She was pressed to a warm body and felt her own hands finding their way to that someone's shoulders.

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes. And fort what seemed like first time, amethyst met azure. She was swept off her feet by that mesmerizing gaze. The face that greeted her simply took her breath away.

-----OoO-----

"What kept you so long?" Syaoran asked as Eriol sank into the seat next to him.

Eriol did not answer. He was in a state of…ugh, can't explain. Half of him wanted to tell Syaoran what had just happened, but the other half wanted to take the secret with to the grave to not experience his cousin's teasing.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Eriol gave a halfhearted shrug. In truth, he didn't know whether he was alright or not.

"What happened?"

Still no answer from Eriol.

"A girl?"

Eriol was surprised. Man, his cousin is really good.

But by just the simple word he used. His mind wandered to a certain dark-haired girl with mesmerizing amethyst eyes. Her luscious pink lips, rosy cheeks…

Syaoran just shook his head when he looked at his cousin's dreamy state. Eriol is smiling _mysteriously_…And whenever he does, something is going to happen…

-----OoO-----

"Saks?"

Sakura opened an eye. She saw Tomoyo looking intently at her. She sighed. Finally. "Gathered enough guts to spill what happened?" she inquired with a raise brow.

Tomoyo smiled too sweetly for her own good. "I just came to realize that this trip is one of the greatest ideas of Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Yeah, 'you keep on believing that," she muttered to herself. When Tomoyo came back from the comfort room, she was acting a bit strange. It's like she was trapped in her own fantasy world. Sakura, knowing that she can't enter her cousin's world in that state of hers, just shut up and pretended to sleep. She would definitely find out an interesting secret.

But what did she get? Just a dreamy I-just-came-to-realize-that-this-trip-is-one-of-the -greatest-ideas-of-Tomoyo-Daidouji. So much for waiting. She knows that there is something Tomoyo's not telling her but she's not in the mood o squeeze that out of her cousin. There are a lot of things she's worrying right now.

Sakura looked out the plane window as the plane took off. Destination…

----OoO---

Ahehe, elow guyzzz! Just wanna thank my first four reviewers! I was waiting to have 5 for me to continue this but I think it would take a very looooong time for that to happen that's why here's the second chapie!

Hope you liked this and please please leave a review –puppy dog eyes- onegai?

Shajira


End file.
